A new arival
by Srorywriter101
Summary: Charlie isn't Bella's dad, but the warden of this discipline camp. Phil is the councillor, but everyone calls him mom. All human.
1. Chapter 1

A/N; Please R+R. Charlie isn't Bella's dad, but the warden of this discipline camp. Phil is the councillor, but everyone calls him mom. All human.

I hadn't meant to get sent to Camp Green Lake, but I was a grifter that got caught, and I had to pay the price.

No-one would miss me. I hadn't been very sociable or trustworthy. When the Judge had offered me a choice, I'd thought about all the bitchy girls in Prison, especially one of them, and made my choice. I had muscles and liked the outside, so this would be better no doubt.

After the long, uncomfortable bus journey, I stepped out into the sun. I almost climbed back in. The sun was a slap on the face. And what's more, there was no water! I sighed and followed the guard. He led me to a small hut. I was so thirsty, and started coughing. It was a dry cough and I looked pleadingly at the guard who sighed and handed me a bottle of water. I drank some gladly before handing it back. We continued our walk.

When we got there, I was made to strip. I caught the guard checking me out and glared at him. He dropped his gaze to the floor. Though I didn't want to, I dared myself to. Something about me is I will never turn down a dare, no matter how bizarre, I always do it. I never back down. When the guy told me to call him 'Charlie'. Charlie asked what size of clothes I was.

"Two," I lied. I was a four, but I wanted to do it, just for the hell of it. It would teach me for getting caught.

He hand me some hideous clothes with strict instructions about them. I was barely listening. He looked about done when he said,

"This aint the Girl Scouts," I nodded. He handed me a canteen and I took it gladly. When he told me I could run away, I didn't express anything. I could tell why that was. There was nothing here.

"Right, seeing as it's only seven o'clock, you can start digging," he said, turning to the door.

"Sorry," I said, "Digging?" he sighed and explained it all to me. Great, digging. Oh well, I wouldn't complain. Yet.

When he handed me a shovel from the shed, I took it and said nothing. A small truck came passed them and Charlie barked some orders at the man driving.

"You're being assigned to tent D," he huffed, "Good- luck," and with that he left.

"You must be Bella," the new man said, "Climb in," I climbed in next to this man and he drove towards a row of tents. I hopped into mine and threw my stuff down on my bed. Including some of the stuff I had nicked from Charlie's office. When I climbed back into the truck the man introduced himself as Phil. I listened as he explained the rules of the holes.

I stepped out of the truck, to be faced with a group of boys.

"What's this, Mom," the cutest one said, looking me up and down. He had bronzed hair, and was absolutely gorgeous. But I wouldn't be distracted. There was a task in hand.

"New arrival," Phil said. He pointed to a bit of ground and filled up all of our canteens. Luckily he didn't see my bulging pockets. Once he'd driven off, I turned around and spilled the goodies. Everyone's face lit up when they saw the soda and crisps. We all took a bottle and a packet. There was exactly enough. We got on with their holes whilst we ate and drank.

When I saw the truck coming again, I shoved the packets and bottles in the big pile of dirt beside me. I lined up, at the bottom, but not for long. We got our canteens re-filled again, and the truck was gone. When it was gone I was faced with questions. They came from the cute one, the leader I sussed in a minute.

"What you in for?" he asked.

"I'm a grifter," I said.

"Not a very good one," someone else muttered.

"Actually, this is the second time I've been caught in ten years," I said calmly.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty two,"

"You've been grifting since you were twelve?"

I nodded, "I had to, difficult childhood," there was a silence, and then the cute one said,

"I'm Edward," he said, "And you are..."

"Bella," I said. He nodded and went back to his hole. I did the same. I finished before anyone else, and went back to the tent. Phil came in and explained about showers. I jumped up and ran into the 'shower room'. Though the water was cold, it was nice. I had learned how to have quick showers when I had lived in a rough patch.

I stepped out into the wreck room to find it empty. I sighed and sat on the sofa. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift to think about scam plans and etc. I didn't hear Edward come in until he sat next to me. I stiffened when a body dropped beside me.

"So what's grifting like?" he asked. I instantly had my guard up. The tone of his voice showed he was more interested in my than grifting. I had been called pretty and beautiful before, and knew what he wanted. With my soft curls, just-longer-than-shoulder-length dark brown hair, clear skin, hot figure and brown eyes, I had always been a hit with the men.

"It's profitable," I said shrugging.

"How'd you get caught?" he said, playing with my hair. I moved my head and it fell out of his hands.

"Working with a traitor," I said. How had I not seen that he was reporting? Well, too late now, I was here and he was there. Edward settled back into the sofa.

"Who in their right mind would betray you?" he muttered. I felt uneasy.

"Many have tried," I said, "But I'm a good grifter," he nodded. I could tell he didn't believe me, "They call me the invisible woman," I said and his eyes widened.

"_You_ are the invisible woman?" he said. I nodded, feeling stupid for giving away such a valuable secret. My pride always got in the way of things.

"But, please, don't tell _anyone_," I begged, "I can't be found," he nodded slowly, then grinned,

"What do I get out of this?" I sucked in my breath,

"How about your life?" I hissed. He mocked horror,

"Was that a threat?" he flashed me a smirk before saying, "I might just have to report that!" I growled and he grinned, "I'd like to make you make that noise again," he whispered. I recoiled and groaned, what had I got myself into? "And that noise," he breathed against my face. I looked up and said,

"I'll give you a kiss, but no more," he smirked and leant forward, lips puckered. I gathered my breath and pressed my lips to his. He started moving his lips immediately. There was no spark for me, but for him it was perfect. He tried to open my mouth, but I refused to. He got angry and bit my lip. I gasped and he used it as an opportunity. I felt his tongue slip in my mouth, and felt sick. I struggled, but he'd pinned my arms to my sides. I did what my instincts told me and went limp. I didn't react to anything. His kiss got more and more urgent, but I didn't respond. Finally he gave up and leant back. I let my breath out and also sat back. He flung his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know if that was enough, babe," he whispered in my ear. I stiffened as his hand trailed down my spine.

"Edward," I warned, "Don't touch me," he looked at me.

"But, I know your secret," he whispered.

"And I might just have to make you forget," I hissed. He laughed and said,

"Some mind blowing sex might help," I shook my head fiercely

"The sex would be mind blowing," I said, "Shame you'll never get any," he scowled.

"I wonder where Warden is," he muttered quietly. I didn't say anything, sure he was bluffing. He stood up and his joints cracked.

"Wait," I pleaded, I wasn't taking any chances.

"Yes," he said, turning to face me.

"Once?" he smirked when I spoke, "And it leads to _nothing_," I looked at him. Eugh, was I actually begging him?

"Sure," he said, "How about now?" I gasped,

"_Now_?" I said, "Anyone could walk in!"

He frowned, "Not if I tell them not to," I shrugged. It made no difference to me wither someone walked in or not, I had just been stalling.

"Whatever," I mumbled and he jogged out of the room. I put my head in my hands. Edward was back quicker than I'd expected.

"Mom says they're not even nearly halfway done," he said to me, taking my hand, "They'll be at least another four hours," he pulled me up, and I landed on his chest. Obviously this was where he wanted me, "I hope you enjoy yourself," he murmured into my hair. The message was clear, you'd _better _enjoy yourself. I nodded and continued to walk backwards.

When we got to the room with the beds, we went to his. Mine was still covered in stuff. His bed was at the very end, the furthest away from mine. I relaxed a bit, tonight wouldn't be a problem. He kissed the top of my head. I was a few inches smaller than him. I had always been small, I stood at 4" 9', he was 5" 4'.

"Who's in the bed next to me?" I whispered against his chest.

"Emmet," he said in a hard voice.

I looked up at him, and he kissed my lips. Once again I didn't feel anything, but he did. The kiss made him hungry for more. He lifted me up by the shoulders I knew what he wanted. I wound my legs around his hips. He grunted and I felt something in his trousers move. I kissed him back, and he laid me on the bed. When he lay on top of me and kissed me more, I felt the clench in my stomach, which I usually got when I had to do a difficult part in a plan.

He started unbuttoning my boiler suit slowly. I faked a groan, and he smirked. Underneath my suit I wore provocative French underwear. He stifled a moan, and now it was my time to smirk.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, stroking my sides. I faked a shiver. He kissed my mouth and down my jawbone. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed down my neck, onto my collarbone. He unclasped my bra and kissed my breasts. I gripped his neck tighter. He continued down my toned belly until he got to my thong. He removed it and came back up to my mouth.

He kissed me passionately and opened my legs. He slid inside me and I faked a gasp. He started pumping in and out of me. I faked gasps and moans in all the right places. When I felt he was near his climax, I faked an orgasm.

"Edward!" I called out, hating every minute of it.

"Bella," he gasped. We lay like that for a while, until I sat up, "Baby? What's wrong?"

"Shhhh," I whispered, "Someone's coming," I leaped out of bed and was dressed before he could blink.

"...Bella," someone called again. I went running towards the sound, leaving Edward picking up his clothes behind me. I found Phil calling me from the Wreck room, "There you are!" he said, bounding over to me, "Where have you been?" I shrugged.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're having a counselling meeting," he said, gesturing forward.

"Are the others back yet?" I asked, not moving.

"No, I'm going to talk to you and your guide," he said, moving towards the wreck room. I moved too.

"My guide?"

"Edward. He didn't tell you?"

I shrugged, and went to sit on the couch. Phil sat on the chair across from me, which only left one seat for Edward...

"Hey, mom," Edward said at that moment. His voice made my skin crawl, and he dumped down next to me. Luckily he didn't touch me.

"Edward, where have you been?" Phil said. I tensed.

"Just wandering," he said, shrugging, and I relaxed.

"Well, I'll let you two to get on," and Phil stood up too leave. I pleaded at him with my eyes, and he laughed, "Don't worry, Bella, Edward won't bite," Edward laughed, and Phil left. I felt breathing on my neck.

"Well, I might not," he growled in my ear, "But you never know," I felt his teeth close down on my ear. I let out a yelp and jumped away from him.

"You said it led to nothing," I said, standing up.

"Actually," he said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back down, "You said that,"

"Edward," I said, snatching my wrist back, "Don't. Touch. Me."

"Oh, baby," he whispered, playing with my hair, "You don't know me at all,"

I stood up sharply and left.

"HEY!" I heard him calling from behind me, "Come back!" but I didn't listen.

I didn't know where I was going. I just wandered around the camp. There was no shade. The only shade I could see was two Oak trees near a cabin. I started heading towards them, but recoiled when something touched my wrist again.

"Where are you _going_?" Edward said, leading me back.

"To the shade,"

"We're not allowed in the shade," he said. I pulled my hand out of his grip, and he sighed, "I'm just helping,"

"You're being _too_ helpful," I muttered, to low for him to hear. He shot a confused look in my direction, but carried on walking away from the shade.

I don't know why I didn't tell him I felt dizzy. Pride probably. But one minute, I was walking with Edward, the next, darkness swamped me.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking down a hallway, to the door at the end. Subconsciously I checked behind me. Just instinct. I opened the door. Or I suppose it was my eyes. The first thing I saw was Edward. He was looking at me, clearly worried. Then I saw Phil, also worried. I sat up and put a hand on my head. It hurt. Then I noticed I was inside.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted, and Edward carried you back. Are you ok?" Phil asked.

"Yeah," I said, standing up and swaying wildly, "How long was I out?"

"Not long. Only about half an hour," Edward said. He had also stood up, and was ready to catch me if I fell.

"I'm _fine_," I insisted, getting annoyed at them.

"Glad to hear it," Charlie said. I hadn't heard him come in, "Now, what's all this on your bed?"

"On my bed?" it was then I noticed we were in the 'bedroom' and I was on Edward's bed. Charlie was at mine, looking at all the stuff I'd taken from his office, "I don't know, never seen it before,"

"Don't lie to me, your bag's here,"

"Ok, I've seen the bag, but never the other stuff," he looked at me, "Oh come on! You don't think I'd be as stupid as to putting it on my own bed! Give me some credit!"

"Well, you were caught," he said. My blood started to boil and I opened my mouth to reply, but I saw Edward shaking his head discreetly from the corner of my eye. I shrugged and Charlie walked out, with all the stuff.

"I really am fine," I told Phil. He nodded and walked out too.

"That was close," Edward said, "You've got to watch your temper,"

"I wasn't going to _tell_ him," I said, though I was, "I'm not that proud," though I am.

"Whatever," he muttered, "You're welcome,"

"Thank you," I said, and headed toward the wreck-room. There were some other boys in there, but no girls.

"Camp D sits there," Edward said, pointing to the corner. Two boys were sitting there talking. I headed over to them and sat on the sofa. They both stopped talking to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, right?"

"Right,"

"I'm Emmet," said the first boy.

"I'm James," He was the one who would be sleeping next to me.

"Hey James," Edward said, "Swap with me,"

I glared at him. James was closet to me. But he stood up and Edward took his seat.

"What happened to 'it leads to nothing'" I muttered when Emmet and James had struck up their conversation again.

"This isn't about _us, _it's about _you_," he muttered back, "James is crazy,"

"Oh," I said, leaning back in my chair. He watched me, and it really creeped me out, but I tried not to think about it too much.

After about an hour all of camp D was here.

"Are you a lesbian?" asked someone on the floor next to me.

"No," I said, laughing. Edward laughed with me, and muttered something to Emmet. He looked at me, surprised, and I blushed and thumped Edward.

"What?" Someone asked.

"Nothing," Edward said, but Emmet was already whispering.

"Oh damn it! Edward!" they shouted. I was about to protest when he led me outside.

"What the hell!" I shouted, "I'm going in there to tell them it meant nothing," I tried to get past him, but he blocked the door.

"If you do that, they'll all want a go," he said, "You just have to pretend you're mine, or it won't end well for you,"

"Why the hell did you tell?" I asked, furious. He shrugged,

"Pride," he said, smirking. And then I hit him. Only, Edward must have seen this coming, because he blocked it, "Sorry, baby, but you're mine. Go on, try it. I _dare _you,"

I groaned, "I _hate_ you," I said, he shrugged and put a hand around my waist, "No," I said, stepping away from him. He shrugged and they walked in. Someone had taken my seat, but Edward's hadn't been touched. I sat on the ground, and he pulled me over to his feet. He played with my hair as everyone talked. I didn't really pay attention; I was trying to think of ways to get out of this.

People started to leave, until it was just me, Edward, Emmet and Jasper in the room. I had worked out that these were his second and third in command. So what was I? His bitch? No way? I would not be looked at like that.

"So Bella," Jasper said. I looked up, "Why Edward,"

I shrugged and they laughed.

"It was instant, wasn't it?" Edward said. I looked up at him, eyebrows raised. But I kept looking. I hoped it would look like I was gazing into his eyes for the other two, but Edward knew I was giving him a warning.

"Hey, Emmet?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we swap beds?" I froze.

"Sorry, no can do, mom's keeping a close eye on me," I relaxed. Too soon.

"I'll swap with Bella," Jasper said. I looked up at him. He was grinning at me, and I smiled back.

"Perfect," he started talking, but I zoned out.

I was tired and leant my head back onto Edwards legs.

"Bella," Someone said, "Baby, come on," I opened my eyes to find everyone waking up.

"I don't remember going to bed," I said.

"I carried you through," I glared at him, "It' not my fault you're so light," he protested. I groaned and got up.

Getting up early isn't a problem for me. It's natural. I've been up way earlier than half four. So I got changed quickly, and joined the boys to get their shovels.

When we were digging, Edward wandered over to me, "If you find anything, give it to me,"

"No," I said, and kept digging. He jumped into my three foot hole.

"What?" he asked.

"No," he came towards me slowly. When he reached me, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Pardon?"

"No," I said, smiling sweetly at him. He backed us against the edge.

"Everyone gives me stuff,"

"Not me," I said. And he kissed me. I knew I couldn't pull away or the others would 'want a turn', but it didn't mean I had to like it. I stood on tiptoe and put my lips to his ear and whispered, "Stop it," I felt him smirk against my cheek.

"No," he said, and kissed me harder. I had no choice but to kiss him back. I heard cattercalls from all around us and stood up to whisper in his ear.

"You're just showing off,"

"Can you blame me? I have an insanely hot girlfriend," I blushed and thumped him arm.

"Go and dig your hole,"

"I'd like to dig your hole," he murmured in my ear.

"Be my guest, though I'd probably be quicker myself,"

He laughed and climbed out. I heard him exchanging hi-fives with the other boys. I sighed and continued digging.

It was only half an hour later when Edward came back. One minute I'm digging, the next I feel two hands on my hips, guiding. I giggled and spun around. This relationship was actually quite fun.

"Hello," I said, "Goodbye,"

"You can't keep sending me back if you're going to drive me wild,"

"How so?"

"Have you any idea how tight that suit is? Or how hot you look when you bend over?"

"Nope," I said, "Goodbye," and I shoved him. He frowned and climbed out.

After an hour, I was finished. I was about to walk away when Edward told me to spit in it. I shrugged and did so. Of course, I was first back so had my quick shower.

I was getting changed into my other suit when Edward came in. His strong arms fastened around my torso.

"Edward," I said, "You know this isn't real," I felt him shrug and kiss down my back. I sighed and leant back into him. He smirked against my skin.

"Isn't it?" he asked. I had been asking myself the same question over and over. But it wasn't, I had decided.

"No," I said, pulling up my boiler suit. He pouted and I laughed.

"Where are the rest of them?"

"Digging. My hole, and theirs,"

"Man, you guys are _slow_,"

"Do you like it fast?" he asked innocently. I laughed and walked over to the wreck room. I'm sure Edward would have continued the act if mom hadn't been there.

"Hello Bella," he said.

"Hey," I replied, sitting on the sofa. Edward sat next to me.

"How's it going?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Fine,"

"She can dig, mom,"

"So I've seen," mom said, "As can you,"

"Not as fast,"

"True,"

"Hey mom," Edward said, "Any chance of something to eat, I'm starving,"

"Well, not officially," he said. But he left, and then came back with two plates of curry.

"Thanks mom!"

"It's our secret," he said, handing me the second plate. I ate it hungrily. When I was done I looked up to see two shocked faces.

"Incredible,"

"What?"

"Where does it all go?" Edward asked. I laughed,

"Did you expect me to eat nothing?" they nodded.

"I was even going to force feed you!" mom said. I laughed as Edward finished his plateful. Then mom left. I got up and went to brush my teeth. When I got back, Jasper and Emmet were on the chairs. I took the seat next to Edward. I snuggled into his chest as the other two look as him enviously.

"How did you get a girl like that?" Emmet asked.

"Um... hello? Still here?" I said.

"Yeah, Emmet, learn some respect," Edward said, miming horror. I laughed and swatted at him. He caught my hand and kissed it. I closed my eyes. Finally he let it go and kissed my lips. I pulled away before it got too serious, and saw Emmet and Jasper staring at us.

James came in then.

"You're in my seat!" he yelled at me.

"Calm down mate," Edward said, and pulled me onto his knee. I looked at him questioningly, but he shook his head and whispered in my ear, "Told you he's crazy,"

That wasn't the end of it. I didn't want to be carried to bed again, so I got up to leave with Edward. Only I accidently touched James. He screamed and hit me across the head. Edward got up to hit him back, but I was faster. I slammed my fist into his face and heard a satisfying _crunch_. Edward stared at me open mouthed. As did Jasper and Emmet.

"Well," Jasper said, "You can handle yourself. So we know you're not with him for protection,"

"Emmet, Jasper," Edward said, "Sort him out," he nodded towards James, then pulled me out of the room by my hand. When we were outside, I let go, "Are you ok?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine, I've had worse," Edward winced, and touched the top of my head. He pulled his hand away, and it was covered in blood.

"No, you're going to see mom," and I didn't even get to walk there, in case I fell. Instead, Edward carried me.

"Edward put me down, I'm fine," I said as we neared the councillors tent, but he just shook his head and sped up. They were there in a matter of seconds, even though it was a good five hundred meters away.

"Mom?" Edward said at the entrance, finally putting me down. I swayed, and he put a hand on the small of my back the steady me, "Mom? You in there?"

"What is it?" he asked gruffly, coming out.

"Bella, she's hurt herself," mom came right out.

"What did you do?"

"Fell over," I mumbled. Edward frowned at me, but didn't say anything.

"It'll need some stitches," he said, after he'd inspected it, "And you didn't fall over,"

"No,"

"Who hit you?"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," Edward said. Mom looked at him, but didn't say anything. When I was finished, he told me to go and have a shower, to get rid of the blood.

Sure enough, when we went out, Jasper and Emmet were carrying James.

"You ok, Bella?" Emmet wheezed.

"Yeah," I said, "Let me help you," they smiled, but Edward frowned. We weren't far from the tent, so I slung him over one shoulder and walked easily to the tent. Emmet went in front, to tell mom, and Jasper behind, to catch me.

When I got there, mom was watching from the doorway.

"Bring him in!" he called. I walked through the door and put him on the table.

"Night, mom," I said, walking through the door.

"Ok, so it's not for the strength," Jasper said, laughing. But his voice sounded distant. Everything started spinning. Then I was looking at the desert side on.

"Bella!" someone called. And then it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I was being moved. Up and down. Up and down. I opened my eyes slowly, to look at Edward.

"Bella! Are you ok?" he asked, looking worried. But I couldn't answer. I just managed to spin out of his arms and find a hole before I threw up.

"Just dandy," I said when I'd finished. I looked up to see three pairs of worried eyes watching me, "Ugh, I need a shower," and I went towards the showers.

"I'll get your other clothes," Edward called. I looked down to find these ones streaked with vomit. I sighed and took them off.

I was almost finished when someone got in with me. I turned to find Edward watching me hungrily. I smirked, stepped out of the spray, dried myself off, and shoved on my clothes.

"You tease me too much," he said, coming closer. I laughed and moved away from him. He kept coming after me, so I ran. I could feel him running behind me, getting closer, so I pushed harder.

I just made it into the bedroom when he caught me. We tumbled onto the floor, rolling all the way up to the other end. I ended up on top so I laughed and moved. He caught my ankle, and I fell to the floor. He climbed on top of me and started kissing me. We were hidden behind the beds. He started unbuttoning my suit. I laughed and tried to brush his fingers away and re-do them, but he kept getting more and more undone.

"Hey lovebirds! Keep it until you're alone," someone shouted. I laughed and buttoned them all up quickly. I stood up and climbed onto my bed. Edward stood up too, but instead of climbing onto his bed, he lay down next to me on mine.

"Hello beautiful," he whispered. But it was still loud. I smiled, but refused to do anything. The light was still on and I would not be thought of as a whore.

After a while of kissing, I ordered Edward back to his bed.

"Come on!" he whined, but I just shook my head and pointed.

"Ohh, burn," Emmet said. Edward growled and went to move forward, but I held him back.

"Leave it, come on," but he wouldn't. Every time I let go of him, he charged towards Emmet, "Edward! What is your problem!"

"He insulted me," he muttered.

"Just get in here," I said, and pulled him into my bed. He smirked and shouted thanks to Emmet, who just smiled, "You planned this!" I said.

"Yeah," he said, "But you can't chuck me out, because all these people heard you say I could sleep here with you,"

"Well now I say you can't," I smirked back at him, "So get out," I pushed him and he landed with a _thump_ on the floor. He glared at me and jumped in his own bed. The light went out about five minutes later.

I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard the voice.

"Big mistake, baby,"

"Edward?" I called softly. But Edward was snoring in the cot next to mine.

"No," he said. I recognised that voice, "But I'll be better than Edward,"

"James?"

"Shhhh," he said, putting a finger on my lips, "no need to talk,"

He clamped his hand over my mouth, which muffled the scream I made. I tried desperately to get out of his grip, but he was far too strong. I thrashed about underneath him as he climbed on top of me.

Slowly, with his hand still over my mouth, he started undoing the buttons. I tried to get my arms free, but he was kneeling on them. I could feel tears flowing like crazy down my cheeks, and screamed as loud as I could. But my air supply was cut off when he put his hand on my throat.

"Wow, Edward's lucky, you're hot," he whispered. He started kissing my belly, getting lower and lower. I tried to scream, but I couldn't breathe. I prayed that it would be over quickly. I shut my eyes tightly, the tears still falling from them.

And then the pressure on top of me was gone. I looked up to see Edward holding James bye the collar, torch shinning in his face.

"What the hell!" he whispered fiercely to him.

"She wanted it! I swear she wanted it!"

"Does it look like she wanted it!" he shinned the torch in my face, and I tried to shield my eyes.

"I swear, I swear!" James said.

"If you're still here in the morning, I will _kill_ you," he said, letting go of him. James dropped to the floor, and then ran out of the doors.

I thought I'd stopped crying, but then Edward came over and held me in his arms.

"It's ok, it's ok, he's gone," he murmured, over and over.

"Hey!" Jasper said, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine," Edward said, buttoning my suit back up. He kissed my forehead and lay me down. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was drifting off to sleep. I only heard the last bit of their conversation.

"_If he comes back, kill him, or bring him to me, so I can kill him,"_

"_Yes boss," several dozen voices answered_.

"Bella," someone said, "Bella, come on babe," At first I thought it was James, come back for more, so I batted him away, but when I saw Edward, I hugged him close.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Half four, come on," he said, helping me up. Last night came rushing back to me.

"Oh," I said, sinking back down.

"Do you want me to tell mom you don't feel well?"

"No, I'm fine, I was just... remembering,"

"He won't get anywhere near you," Edward promised, leading me towards the mess hall. I sat between Edward and Emmet, with Jasper across from me.

"This is unnecessary," I said, "If he comes back, I'll hit him,"

"You couldn't last night," Jasper said. Edward glared at him.

"He had my arms pinned down," I explained.

"And what if that happens again?" Emmet said.

"Well," I said, "You can't all protect me when I finish my hole,"

"Bella," Edward asked, looking at me, "Will you wait until I finish my hole before coming back here,"

"Oh, Come on!"

"He knows you're the fastest digger, plus he knows that I won't be with you. And you have a shower straight after digging. Not a good combination,"

"Fine," I grumbled.

When I finished my hole, I went to help Edward. He was the fastest of the boys, but he was still slower than me. I finished most of it, then ran to the showers. He kept up with me easily, but that would be because I was running slowly.

After our showers we went to sit in the wreck-room.

"How long until this whole thing blows over?"

"Don't know," Edward said, sitting on the sofa next to me. He kissed me gently on the lips. A few days ago, I would have been repulsed. But now, I didn't mind his kisses. And I found him quite charming.

I pulled him up. He looked at me questioningly, and looked even more confused when I sat him down on a tall-back chair. But he went along with it. I put some pillows behind him, and removed his boiler suit. I then took off his boxers, and he was very excited.

I took off my suit and underwear, but then decided to keep the bra on. I straddled his hardened member and leant back slightly. I extended my legs, one at a time so that both of my ankles were on his corresponding shoulders. I put his hands on my lower back and my hands on his knees. Then I started moving back and forth, not in and out, until I started moaning. His mouth was hanging open, but soon, I wasn't the only one moaning. When we started to get close, I started going faster, with the help of his hands, and when we finally came, it was like fireworks.

When I was done I climbed off and got dressed. He sat there for a few more moment, until I threw his boxers at his and he got dressed. I turned away to get dresses, despite what I had just done. When I had just finished the last button, I felt arms close around my waist.

"Baby," he said, "You make me so hard," I could feel that. I started grinding against him, making him moan, "_Bella_," he said, "Stop it, these are my only clean pair,"

I started grinding harder, not able to keep the giggle in my lips. He growled and squeezed me tightly against his chest.

"So you think this is _funny_, do you?" I nodded my head, "We'll see if Jasper and Emmet find it funny," I stopped what I was doing and turned to face him.

"If you tell them anything about our sex life, except that it's awesome, you will have no more sex life, and trust me, I'll make that hard,"

He laughed and agreed not to say anything.

"Good,"

"You know I'm going to be hard just thinking about that for weeks now," he said.

"Yeah," I said, sitting on the sofa. He narrowed him eyes,

"Was that planned?" I shrugged. He lowered his face down, and looked like he was ready to start another round, when Emmet came in.

"Sup, peeps," he said. Edward sighed and sat next to me, "Not interrupting, am I?"

Edward was about to answer, but I bet him to it, "No, not at all," Edward turned to give me a pleading look, but I just raised my eyebrows innocently.

"Awesome," Emmet said, taking the seat opposite me. I smiled and started a conversation with him. A while later all the boys were here.

"You know," Jasper said a moment later, "The bedroom's empty," he had been watching Edward closely for a while now, and obviously felt sorry for him. I frowned at Jasper but he shrugged. Edward stood up, and tried to pull me up.

"I can't move!" I said, miming horror, "Oh no!" The boys laughed. Edward narrowed his eyes at me, and scooped me up, "Ahhh!" I yelled, "Put me down!" he smiled and walked out, with me still in his arms, "Put me down _now_," I said.

He put me on the ground and smiled. I made a dash for the door. I got in and managed to shut it before he got me.

"_Emmet_," I hissed quietly. Emmet came jogging over, "Hold the door!" he smiled and put his foot in front of it. I smiled and ran to hide. I slid between the vending machines just as the door was forced open.

"What are you doing?" he said to Emmet.

"Just what she told me,"

"Where is she?"

"Dunno, I was holding the door," he lied smoothly.

"Bella," Edward called, making my spine shiver, "Come out, come out, wherever you are," the boys all laughed, but as far as I could tell, no-one pointed me out.

Edward was getting angrier and angrier, and I could hear him curse as he turned the place upside down to try and find me. A couple of times he walked past the machines, and I kept perfectly still.

He was getting closer and closer. I shrank back, pleased with my game, until my back hit something. I turned my head to look. A door handle. Not visible because it's behind the machines. I turned it and was delighted to find that it opened silently.

I slipped out the back and shut the door. I was behind the buildings, and I was sure he wouldn't find me. I was lucky my skin didn't burn, because I would be as red as a tomato if it did. I sat on the concrete shelf sticking out of the building. I closed my eyes and let my skin absorb the heat. Then a shadow fell across and I thought Edward had finally found me. But it wasn't Edward.

"What a bit of luck," James said.

"James?"

"Yes, whore, it's me," I stood up and brought out my fists.

"Stay away from me, I'm warning you,"

"You and what army?"

"Edward's only a call away," I said, getting slightly panicked. What if the boys had gone to the bedroom looking for me? James must have known this is what I'd be thinking.

"Yes, that's right, the wreck room's empty," he grinned. And I ran. Only, he's faster than I ever would have thought, "Oh no you don't," he said, "Not twice," he dragged me back.

"Please," I said, "Please, just let me go. I won't tell him you're here, just let me go, please,"

"As much as I like to see you beg, no, sorry," and he silenced his mouth with his. I tried to scream, but he held my throat again. He lifted me so my feet were off the ground. I struggle feebly to get his hand away from my throat, but it was no good. He slammed me against the wall, and that made me see stars. Then he flung me with unbelievable force. I landed at least 10 meters away from him. I tried to scramble up, but he would be on top of me in a second. I only had a few moments.

I screamed louder than I thought was humanly possible. Then I started screaming Edward's name. Over and over again.

But I was too late.

"You little bitch!" James said, gagging my lips with his arms. My scream stopped mid-howl. He straddled me, and started undoing the buttons. I thrashed about uselessly underneath him. It was too late... I hadn't done enough. He was going to kill me after he raped me. I closed my eyes and started crying. The sobs weren't silent, but they might have well have been. There was no-one here to hear them.

And then, once again, the pressure was gone. I looked up the blue sky and took in a deep, shaky breath. I got up quickly, and looked around. Edward was looking in a hole. I went to stand by him, and saw James being attacked by lizards, and he was screaming. One of them jumped out and landed near my foot. Edward picked me up and ran back to the wreck room. I cried into his chest, and he comforted me.

When we got in there, it was empty, just like James had said. Edward sat on the couch and rocked me back and forth. My head hurt. A lot. I reached up to touch the back of it and came away with blood. I groaned and sat up. Edward stared in horror, so I guess it was bad.

At that moment, mom came in.

"Bella! What happened!" he asked, rushing over.

"Hit my head," I muttered. He sighed and started stitching it up.

"Um... don't you need anaesthetic?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

"I forgot the anaesthetic? Doesn't it hurt?"

"I'm fine. I've had worse,"

Edward kept watching me.

"Do you know about the door there, mom?"

"Door?"

"Behind the machines,"

"No,"

"Well, there's a door," mom finished my head and gave me some shower tokens.

"You've been through the wars," he said. I smiled and went to the showers. Edward stood at the side, watching the desert. I sighed.

"Edward, no-one's going to hurt me, he's dead. Nothing even happened!" He looked at the drain and I followed his gaze, the dried blood from my head was floating down.

"How can you say that? That's twice!"

"He's dead!" I whispered. Edward shrugged and waited for me to get dressed. I sighed again and shoved on my clothes, "How did you find me?"

"I heard you screaming, and then my name,"

"You heard me?"

"I think the whole camp heard you," he said, "The boys are worried,"

"Well, I'll go and reassure them, maybe they'll listen"

They did. When I came through, I was swarmed, but Edward pushed them aside.

Finally, we reached my bed. Jasper and Emmet were sitting on Edward's.

"You ok?" they asked. I nodded, and regretted it. The inside of my head felt like I had just moved. I caught Edward watching me and rolled my eyes. Which hurt too. Ouch.

I sat on my bed, and showed them the stitches.

"The bastard," Emmet said, "What did you do with him?"

"Chucked him in a hole," Edward said blankly, watching me.

"The lizards get him?" Jasper asked. Edward nodded.

"Wow," Emmet said, "You're tough,"

"That's not the half of it," Edward said, "She didn't get any anaesthetic ,"

"Didn't it hurt?"

I shrugged and lay down. I put my feet on Edward and closed my eyes. Edward told Jasper to get mom. After a while he came back.

"He'll be here in a minute," he said, "What is it?"

"I'm going to get Bella out of tomorrow,"

"You'll do no such thing," Emmet said, "She'll be left alone,"

"He's fucking dead," I said, "Don't worry him more,"

"She's right," That sounded like Jasper.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked, sitting up. Edward shook his head, and stroked stray bits of hair from my face.

"No, you just go to sleep," I shrugged, winced, lay down and closed my eyes. I was almost asleep when mom came in.

"What is it, Edward?" he asked.

"Mom, look at her. She can't dig tomorrow,"

"She has to dig, just like everyone else. You may want her excused, but I'm sure some of the other boys would object,"

"We wouldn't," they all called.

"Well... I'll have to clear it with Charlie," mom said uncertainly. Edward said something, but I was already asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the next day, the sun was streaming in the window. Edward stood at the end of my bed.

"Shouldn't you be digging?" I asked, hiding my smile under the sheets. He grinned back.

"I'm done,"

"What time is it?"

"Only about eight, the guys are finishing my hole," I frowned, "they offered, I couldn't concentrate,"

I smiled and moved my feet so he could sit down.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked as he sat down, and pulled my legs onto his lap.

"Not long, about an hour,"

"You should have woken me!" I cried.

"I couldn't, you looked so peaceful," he said, playing with my toes.

"You look so tired," I said, and moved so he could lie down. He did so gladly, but he turned me around so I was facing away from him. He leant his head on my bare shoulder. As all the guys wear their underwear to bed, I did too. Though I didn't remember getting undressed last night.

Edward started stroking my hair. I pushed myself against him.

"Did you undress me last night?"

"Yes," he said hesitantly, "After Charlie left,"

"Charlie was here?"

"You don't remember?" I shook my head, "You were talking to him,"

"What did I say?"

"That he was 'fucking dead and everyone could stop worrying' we had a hard job covering for you. Told him you'd hit your head. And he said he could see that. You don't remember?"

"No," I said, worrying now.

"You were half asleep," Edward said. He kissed my shoulder and I closed my eyes, "Anyway," I looked at him, "Your little act the other night has left me as hard as a bone,"

I laughed and turned to kiss him. But while I was kissing him I thought of how different this was. I wasn't supposed to like this; it was just to fool the others. I couldn't imagine them 'wanting a shot'. But maybe that was because if they tried just now Edward would rip their heads off. If I wasn't with Edward, maybe they would change.

I stopped thinking when Edward undid the clasp of my bra.

"Who said we were doing anything?" I asked, pulling away and looking at him innocently. He smiled. With a growl he rolled over so he was on top of me. It wasn't easy to roll on these beds, and we ended up right at the edge. With a sweet smile and a peck of the lips, I pushed him off. Then I laughed and got off the other side. He came back up with a smile on his face. I started backing away, and I felt Edwards cot behind me. I knew what he was going to do.

"Don't y..." I said, but I got no further. Edward jumped over my bed and pushed me down. He leant over me.

"What was that?" he asked, cupping a hand to his ear, "Didn't quite catch that,"

I growled at him, but he silenced me by kissing my lips. I would my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. I started undoing the buttons on his suit. When I was done, he lay on top of me, and I wound my legs around his waist. I moaned quietly.

We didn't see Emmet until he sat on his bed. Edward jumped off of me and I pulled the cover over myself, re-doing my bra.

"Um... Emmet?" Edward said.

"Yeah?" Emmet asked, looking up from a magazine.

"We're kind of, you know, _busy_ here,"

"No we're not, Edward, what are you talking about?" I said, smiling. Edward turned to look at me desperately. I smiled and tied my hair up, "Emmet, I'll be back in a minute, just going for a shower,"

Edward smiled and got up. I shoved on my suit. When I was done, Edward picked me up.

"Hey!" I said. He carried me out of the door.

"Trust me," he said, "They'll never let us in together unless I'm helping,"

When we were in the shower, Edward's excitement died down.

"Damn cold water!" he growled. I laughed.

"I never thought of that," I said. He narrowed his eyes at me, and started coming towards me, "Stay where you are!" I said, holding my hands out to stop him. But my hands hit his chest, and he kept going. I tried to push him back, but he was _just_ stronger than me.

"You're quite strong," he said. We were out of the spray now. He wound his arms around my naked waist, "Kinda hot," I looked up at him through my lashes and smiled.

He was hard again, because we were away from the cold. He lifted me up onto the little shelf for shampoo bottles.

"Beautiful," he whispered, kissing my legs. I blushed and looked down at him. He kissed all the way up my leg, until he got to my thighs. He opened them and kissed the inside of them. I moaned low in my throat and felt him smile against my skin. I grabbed onto his hair for support. He got higher and higher, and I got wetter and wetter. Finally he stuck his tongue out to touch my clit, and I almost pulled his hair out. He did it again and again. Then he slid his finger inside of me and started pumping in and out. Then he added another finger and another. I gasped, and finally, my orgasm came. I managed to choke out his name at the same time as feeling fireworks go off in my belly.

I jumped off the shelf, but Edward caught me before I could fall. The water had long gone off.

"You ok?" he asked, smirking.

"I'm fine," I said. He led me out of the shower. He helped me get dressed, then went to do himself. My head was spinning. I sat on the chair and closed my eyes.

But when I did that, all I could see was James's face. And then the attacks again. I didn't know I was screaming until Edward started shaking me.

"Bella! Bella! What's wrong!" he said. I started crying and put my head on his shoulder. I didn't even realise we were in the wreck room with the others until I looked up.

"How long was I out?" I mumbled to Edward. He was still looking at me, worried.

"Two hours or so," he said. I nodded and put my forehead back on his shoulder. I knew Emmet and Edward would be exchanging worried looks. I felt Edward move his arm to put it protectively around me, "Want to play cards?"

I looked up at him. He should have known better than to ask a grifter to play cards. I nodded and he handed me his pile. He sat back on the sofa, and I leant forward.

"It's your turn," Jasper said. I smiled. This would be easy.

We won. Well, I won, but Edward decided we were a team. After the others had all left, he turned to face me.

"Ok, what happened?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Don't remember," I said.

"I can't tell wither you're lying!" he said. I shrugged again.

"So... what happened here?"

"We were playing cards, and you started muttering in your sleep. We were all laughing, and then you started saying 'get off me' and 'leave me alone' and stuff like that. And then you started screaming," he paused, "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"Was it about James?"

I nodded, then sighed and leant against his chest.

"I promised I wouldn't let him hurt you," he muttered.

"It's not your fault," I murmured, standing up. He looked at me, and I pulled him up.

"You really are, like, really strong," he said, looking at my arms. The muscles didn't look that much, but they got me by.

"It comes in handy in my line of work," I said. I was thinking of all the fights I had fought.

"Do you think you'll go back?" he asked, "To grifting?"

I nodded. I couldn't really do anything else, "What are you here for?"

"Wrong place at the wrong time," he said quietly, as we walked hand in hand to the bedroom. The moon shone down on us, making it easy to see. We walked in and everyone looked up. When we got to our bed, we saw mom.

"Hey mom," I said, sitting on my bed.

"Hey Bella," he said, looking at Edward, "Can I speak to you outside, please?" When they were gone, I saw Jasper and Emmet in the corner. I walked over to find them drooling over the latest 'playboy' magazine. I laughed over their shoulders and they tried to hide it behind their backs.

"It's not our fault," Emmet muttered, "We don't have a hot girlfriend to fuck when we want, like Edward"

"Ouch, is that all I am?" I said, laughing, "Shame," I added and he grunted and went to put it under his pillow. I walked away and called over my shoulder, "Disgusting habit,"

I was almost at my bed when Jasper lifted me up over his head. I shrieked, but he just laughed. While he spun me around, I caught Emmet laughing his head off, so decided to join in. Then I saw someone leaning against the doorframe grinning up at me.

I almost fell when I was put down. But strong arms caught me. I looked up at Edward.

"Seriously, Bella, why Edward?" asked Emmet, "I mean, it's obviously not for the looks," Edward thumped him, hard, but I just laughed.

"So, why do you like Sapphire? Or whatever their names are?" he wrinkled his nose.

"Because they're hot," he said. I shrugged and leaned my back against Edward.

"Matter of opinion," I said. Emmet shook his head, "It is. If you like the fake, implanted look, then they're hot,"

"Face it bro," Edward said suddenly from behind me. I closed my eyes as I felt the rumble against my back, "They'll never be as hot as Bella," I felt myself blush, and kept my eyes closed.

"Granted, but I have to make do with what I have. And I didn't hear you complaining a few months ago before Bella even got here," Emmet said. Edward stiffened behind me, but I just laughed and suddenly the lights went out. I sighed and headed in the general direction to my bed. Edward followed, his hand on the small of my back. I got distracted when he started drawing patterns there, sending sparks up my back.

"Shit!" I cursed as I walked into the end of my bed.

"Language," Edward growled in my ear.

"I'm sure you've heard worse," I muttered. I threw the blanket of my bed to the side and lay on the scratchy mattress.

Edward chuckled and climbed in with me. I moved over and he started taking off my suit.

"We can't!" I whispered quietly.

"I'm not doing anything, just helping you undress," he said, sliding it off my feet. When I was only in my underwear, I took off his suit so he was in the same situation. He wound his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I pushed myself closer still and kissed him softly. He groaned and tried to undo my bra.

"No," I said, pulling away. He sighed and spun me around, and pressed up against my back. I could feel his erection on my thigh. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the hands on my stomach.

And then I was outside. In my underwear. I shivered and crossed my arms over my chest. It was cold, which was unusual. I looked behind me, but I was in the desert, surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of holes. I could see the buildings in the distance, and headed towards them.

But then someone climbed out of the nearest hole. I jumped out of the way just before he grabbed my ankle. James spun around and stood in front of me. His wild hair stuck out everywhere.

"Well," he said. I shivered again, "You've done half of the work for me," I turned and ran, jumping over holes. But he tackled me down and we both toppled into a hole, out of sight for anyone looking for me, "It's ok, Bella, I've killed him, we're ok,"

"What are you talking about, you crazy bastard?" I asked, backing away. I hit a wall and jumped. I got a hold of the ground, but James pulled me back down.

"I've killed Edward! We can be together, and it'll be ok!" I looked up at him then, tears filling my eyes.

"You... killed... Edward?" I asked, my heart breaking. He nodded wildly and I broke into hysteric sobs.

"It's ok baby," he said, coming closer. I screamed, and he started shaking me.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" that voice was familiar. I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me worriedly. It looked like the whole group was behind him, but I barely saw them.

"You're ok!" I cried, flinging my arms around him neck. I pulled him down to me and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw Jasper and Emmet exchange worried and confused looks. They were all dressed, except Edward.

"Bella, why wouldn't I be ok?" he asked.

"Because James killed you!" I said, bringing it all back. He hugged me tighter and rubbed my back.

"It was just a dream. It's ok," he said, laying me back down. I closed my eyes.

"What you gonna do, mate?" Mike asked.

"I don't know!" he said, "I can't leave her alone, but I have to dig my hole!"

"Dig some of your hole, and we'll cover for you after," Emmet suggested.

"But what about while I'm away. I can't let mom or Charlie find out about James, and that's more likely to happen when I'm not here,"

"Well," I muttered, "_I'm_ not going to tell them!"

"She has a point,"

"You might not mean to, but you talk in your sleep," I frowned in frustration. I _knew_ I talked in my sleep, but I hated it when people mentioned it. It was a sign of weakness.

"Then I'll stay awake," I said, sitting up. He frowned, but shrugged. He got up and went to get changed. I pulled the blanket back over me, and lay back down.

"For god's sake, Bella," Emmet hissed, "Wait until he's gone at least!" I nodded and sat up. Edward kissed me goodbye and I just managed to keep my eyes open and mumble a goodbye before he left. As soon as he did, I sank onto my pillow and fell back asleep.

I prayed for no more dreams about James, and it worked. When I woke up, Edward was watching me from his bed.

"Hey beautiful," he said, coming over.

"What time is it?"

"About one,"

"_One_?" I asked.

"Make the most of it. This is your last day off. Charlie is getting jumpy because not enough holes are being dug,"

I rolled my eyes.

"You were talking in your sleep again," he said. I looked at him, confused. I didn't remember having any dreams.

"What did I say?" I asked, frowning.

"My name. A lot,"

"Oh, ok," I said.

"Yeah, apparently, I'm 'your Edward'," I grinned at that.

"Aren't you?" he laughed at this, and picked me up, "Anyone else I should know about?"

"No, no," he said, putting me on my feet, "but, just so you know, we are all alone,"

I faked astonishment, "Really? I thought we were surrounded by people! No, Edward, I need to go and have a shower,"

"Fine," he said. He didn't try and carry me this time, just walked beside me. We met Charlie on the way there.

"Where are you going?" he barked at us.

"Well," I said, "_I'm_ going to the showers, but I don't know where Edward's going," I turned to look at him.

"Me? Well, um..."

"Get into the mess hall!" he ordered him. I laughed as Edward was marched away. I ran into the showers and made it take ages.

After about an hour, I decided he had waited enough. I shoved on my clothes, and brushed my teeth. I left my hair, as always, to Mother Nature.

I walked into the wreck room and was bombarded with noise. Someone had found money, and the jukebox was blaring out old _Kylie_ classics. People were shouting and shoving. Someone accidently groped my boob at one point. Finally I'd had enough.

"Shut up!" I yelled. The noise died down, and the song came to an end, "Move!" they made a path and I walked to the sofa with camp D at it, and turned around, "thank you," I said. When I got to the sofa, Edward was grinning.

"Whoa," Emmet said, "Powerful," I shrugged and sat on the floor at Edward's feet. He played with my hair, and then after a while he pulled me onto his knee. I rested the back of my head on his chest. I could feel his excitement underneath me, and made seemingly innocent gestures of moving slightly, or reaching over to get something, making him swallow a moan every time.

After a few hours, the guys decided they could beat me at any game. Edward tried to talk them out of it, but they wouldn't listen. Then they added to the prize by deciding to make bets. I bet twenty pounds, and everyone followed my lead. Except Edward.

"Not playing?" I asked.

"No," he said, then leant forward to whisper in my ear, "Jasper's been reading up on card cons all afternoon," I nodded, and made myself blush so the others wouldn't ask.

It was instantly obvious what trick Jasper was trying, to me anyway. The others fell into his trap, and resigned before they'd even thought about it. When they realised, they felt outsmarted. Been there, done that, on both sides. But this was an amateur's trick, and there were serious flaws. The biggest one being, if you didn't drop out, you won. Simple.

So I didn't fold, and it worked.

"But, how did you know!"

"Jasper, I'm a grifter. You won't catch me out," he laughed and shrugged, "I'll teach you some if you like,"

They all liked the sound of that, so I showed them some party tricks, not complex or big money makers.

"But surely you know better ones than that," Edward said over my shoulder.

"Sure I do, but they're very hard," but everyone wanted to see them, so I drew a plan on a bit of paper. They all looked very confused by the end of it, "I warned you," I said, removing the paper and ripping it up. They sighed and leant back.

I shoved the paper in her pocket and leant against Edward's chest. I felt my eyes drooping, and then something kissed the top of my head. I smiled and snuggled into him, and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"How can you still be sleepy, Bella?" Jasper asked. I kept my eyes shut while I looked at him.

"Just makin' the most of it," I mumbled. I felt Edward laugh behind me. I loved the feel of the rumble on my back. They started talking, but I was too out of it to reply, or even listen. I fell asleep to everyone talking and laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; Venice, firstly thank you for the review. The camp has changed a lot, I probably should have mentioned that, Bella is an experiment to see if women would work there. Edward is twenty-two in this version, so they're all adults. Bella doesn't act her age because she never really had a childhood, this camp is like a break from the constant pressure of scamming. And lastly, is it her biggest secret? **

I woke in the dark of the wreck room, confused and disoriented. I looked around, and found I was lying on Edward. I shook him awake.

"I'm up... I'm up," he muttered.

"Edward! Why are we here?" he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Must have fallen asleep," he said, sitting up. I leant against him, and he pulled me off the sofa. I almost fell, but he caught me. He pulled my arms behind his neck and fastened them there. He put his hands on my hips, and we swayed there for a while, staring into each other's eyes.

Eventually he broke away and started to walk towards the door. I stood still for a while, dazed, and then ran to catch him up. I jumped on his back and clasped my arms around his mouth. I felt him smile against my skin and kiss it. Suddenly he started running, and I held back a scream. We burst into the pitch black bedroom. The door swung silently shut behind us and I giggled. Someone stirred in the dark.

"Keep it down," he muttered. I recognised Emmet's voice as we got closer. Edward thumped the lump that was him.

"Thanks for waking us up, man," he muttered. Emmet snorted, and then started snoring. I laughed again, quieter this time, as Edward dumped me on the bed.

I sat at the top, with my head against the headboard, while he crawled slowly up. When he got to me he lay me on my back, and started kissing my neck. I held back a moan, not wanting everyone else to wake up.

"Are you tired?" Edward whispered in my ear. I shook my head. He bit my loab and I let out a gasp, "I didn't hear you," he said quietly.

"No," I choked out. I felt him smirk against my neck.

He slowly undid the buttons on my suit, and then his warm hands explored my cold skin. He shoved his suit, and my suit, to the ground. But I was disappointed when he just lay down next to me and closed his eyes.

"Are you tired?" I whispered in his ear. His eyes flew open, and he pulled me into a hug.

"Don't tease me, you'll regret it," I laughed and slid my fingers along his hardened abs. I looked down. His body was good. Huge muscles, and tanned. I continued stroking his muscles absentmindedly for about five minutes, until his hands caught mine. I blushed and looked up, "Are you quite finished driving me insane?" he asked. I laughed and pushed myself closer to him.

He fastened my hands behind his back, and pulled me as close to his body as possible. Then he closed his eyes. I felt bad. He hadn't had as much sleep as I had, and he must be tired. So I let him sleep. But I was wide awake, and I didn't know what to do. Eventually I just settled against his chest, and let my mind run over things.

I was going digging tomorrow. I had had my three days' rest, and now I was deemed as 'fine'. The back of my head still throbbed a bit occasionally, but it was usually ok.

I jumped when Edward started snoring softly beside me.

After a few hours later, and Edward rolled over, pinning me under him. I had all the wind knocked out of me, but he was warm. I felt a familiar tiredness coming over me, and I drifted into a light sleep.

"Bella," someone whispered, softly shaking me awake. I opened my eyes quickly, and glanced around the room, assessing my situation. People were getting dressed. Time for breakfast.

When we were in the mess hall, mom came up to me.

"Ready to get back to work?" he asked me. I pulled a face, and he laughed. Edward slipped a hand around my waist and I put my forehead on his shoulder. The world was quiet for a minute, until Emmet asked Edward something, because then the noise came rushing back into my head.

When we were on the field, I finished first. I went to stand by Edward's hole. It took him five minutes to agnolage me.

"Can you help me?" he asked. I sighed, and jumped into his three foot hole and stared digging. After about a foot of digging, I heard him groan, "How am I supposed to dig when you're bent over like that, and looking like you do?"

I blushed and he came towards me. When my back was against the wall of the hole, he hovered his lips above mine. I stared into his eyes, and he returned it. But eventually he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his on my hips. We stood kissing for God knows how long, but eventually Jasper came over.

"Edward!" he said, "Water van's coming,"

Edward moved away from me, and then lifted me up. I was above the hole before I knew. Jasper moved me to the already waiting line. He left me at the end, and went to stand in his place.

"But what about X..." I started to ask, but the he was there beside me. He grabbed my hand and dragged me between him and Emmet.

"Welcome to the top," Emmet greeted me cheerily. I smiled and looked at the ground, embarrassed. I caught Edward smirking slightly from the corner of my eye and thumped him one. He feigned hurt, but then laughed and whispered in my ear.

"You're going to pay for that,"

Everyone behind me laughed, I hadn't realised they'd heard.

"Well," I whispered, almost silently into his ear, "You're going to pay for that," he pulled his head up and smiled. The water truck got nearer and nearer. Finally it came.

"What's this?" mom said when he got to me. The boys shrugged, but I blushed, "Well, I'm glad you're not letting them walk all over you, Bella,"

"Never," I said, both to myself and to him.

When he was gone, Edward turned to me.

"Never?" he asked.

"Never," I agreed, nodding my head. He sighed and we walked back to his hole. But he wouldn't let me help this time, so I just sat on the edge, with my legs dangling over. He came over to where I was sitting, and put his hands on either sides of my legs. Then he kissed my lips softly. He took my bottom lip between his teeth and pulled at it. When I opened my mouth, he gently put his tongue in my mouth. It was then a fight for dominance. I won, and he smiled against my lips. After a few minutes, he stepped away and went back to digging. It was then I realised I knew nothing about him.

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked. He looked up at me, curious.

"Colour?" I nodded, "Um... blue,"

"When's your birthday?"

"15th of June, 88'" he said, smiling, "You?"

"Purple, and 20th of September, 88'. Allergies?"

"No,"

"Me either," I smiled at him, and he went back to digging.

I continued to ask him questions until he was finished. He climbed out of his hole and scooped me up. When we weren't near any holes I flipped out of his arms. He raised his eyebrows, but I just shrugged and held his hands. I didn't get why he wanted to hold me all the time. And it was kind of annoying, I could walk.

"What's your favourite position?" he asked me suddenly. I felt myself go red.

"Not really thought about it," I said, "Why?"

"You've asked questions, now it's my turn," he grinned wickedly at me and I gulped. The whole way to the camp he kept asking me cringe-worthy questions, and I would make up wild answers to wind him up.

When we got into the wreck room, the stream didn't stop. Finally, I kissed him, to stop his lips moving. He seemed happy enough to do this instead, and rolled us onto the floor. I ended up underneath him and I struggled to get out, but he just smirked down at me.

"Please," I asked, making my eyes go wide and my mouth into a pout, "Please let me up," He shut his eyes tight and I felt his excitement grow on my thigh.

"You play dirty, Swan," he said. I laughed, but he still wouldn't let me up, "You need to be punished," he started kissing down my neck, and undid the buttons with his teeth. I thanked god that all the other groups were still digging. Somehow, Edward managed to get my entire suit off with only his teeth. He kissed my lips as he undid and took off my bra, and then took my thong off with his mouth again. He kissed all the way up my body, and eventually my lips. He started tracing patterns on my tummy, causing my skin to get goose bumps. He smirked against my lips and undid his own suit quickly, and his boxers came off in the same second.

He thrust into me, and I wound my hips high around his waist. He moved about inside me, making me moan low in my throat. I pulled his mouth down to mine and crushed my lips to his. He kissed me back just as hungrily.

When he started thrusting in and out, my breathing got laboured. I started thrusting my hips to meet his. When my climax came, I gasped out his name, and he groaned loudly.

After about five minutes I got up and shoved my suit on, picking up my underwear and running for the showers. When I got there, there was already a long queue. I felt hands on my hips as Edward stood behind me. I leant back against him and shut my eyes. I was able to move forwards with my eyes shut with Edward's help.

I heard the door shut behind us as we stepped into the little cubical. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"I'm going to wash you," he stated, picking up a sponge. I smiled and took off my clothes. Edward followed my lead and put his shower token in the shower. The water started and he came towards me. I held my arms and legs out for him. When he was finished, his fingers somehow found their way inside me.

I bucked about as my orgasm washed through me. Then I took the sponge and put my shower tokens in. Nothing happened when I washed Edward though, except a few kisses in a few places.

When we were dressed, we headed for the wreck room. It was very crowded, but they moved aside when I came into sight. I pulled Edward behind me, and went to sit on the sofa. I took the last seat, Edward's usual seat. He narrowed his eyes and sat on me.

"Can't breathe!" I gasped out. They laughed, but he didn't move. I shoved him and he budged a bit. He got up and offered me his hand. I accepted it, cradling my ribs with my other arm. He sat where I'd been, and pulled me down on top of him. I struggled to get up, but he wouldn't let me. I made myself stop trying. He loosened his grip, and I wrenched free. I sat on the floor away from him. He laughed and joined in the conversation. Eventually I joined in too.

"Bella?" mom asked from the doorway.

"Yeah?" I called.

"Come here for a minute," I walked over to the door, feeling Edward's worried stare on my back.

When I got outside, I was faced with mom, and Charlie.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked them. They looked uncomfortable, "What is it, spit it out,"

"Are you, or are you not, intimately involved with Edward?" Mom finally said.

I felt my cheeks redden, "Maybe," I said, smiling.

"It's not a joke!" Charlie spat. I fought against the urge to wipe spray from my face, "Don't you know what he's done!"

"Charlie," Mom warned, glancing at me, "We're not allowed..."

"She has to know," He turned to me, "He's killed people,"

I felt a pang, but just shrugged, "Wouldn't be here if he didn't,"

"Exactly, he'd have been good," mom said.

"Look," I said coldly, "I like Edward, and I don't care what you say. He makes me feel safer than I ever have,"

They exchanged and uneasy look.

"We're moving you to another place,"

"Another place?"

"Jail,"

"Jail?" I said quietly, my world falling apart, "No, _NO!_" I shouted the last 'no' loudly, and a moment later the door opened.

"Bella?" Edward asked, coming out and looking for me. He came over to where I was standing and stood next to me. I leant against his arm, and he turned to Charlie and mom, "What's going on here?"

"Edward, we know,"

"And we're not hiding it," Edward said, slipping an arm around my waist, "I asked what was going on," he said, seeing my tears.

"We're moving Bella,"

"You can't stop us seeing each other in the wreck room,"

"To jail,"

"Jail. _Jail_?" he obviously wasn't happy with this. I had to step in to calm him down.

"What is wrong with it?"

"You're supposed to be getting punished,"

"So making us dig pointless holes isn't enough? You have to break my heart too?"

"Don't be so dramatic," Charlie muttered. I turned to him.

"Shut up." I said coldly, "You are _ruining_ my life, and you think I'm being dramatic? How dare you! Who the fuck do you think you are?" and then he punched me. It lifted me off the ground. It hurt like hell. I lay on the ground, and he came to where I lay. He lifted his fist to punch me again, and I closed my eyes. I expected to feel pain, but I didn't. After a minute, I opened my eyes to see Edward holding Charlie's wrist.

"You. Don't. Touch. Her." He spat at him. Charlie stepped back, and Edward came to where I lay, offering me his hand. I took it gladly, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I said, glaring at Charlie. I wiped my nose, and my arm was covered in blood.

"Look," Edward said, "What is so wrong with us being together? Bella's right, we're already being punished, and there isn't a rule against it,"

Mom shrugged, "Fine, Fine!"

I smiled at him, and walked back into the wreck room. I sat on the floor, and Edward got me hankies. He made me sit with my head tipped forward, until the bleeding stopped, then he checked it.

"Not broken," he confirmed. I sighed with relief, "But there will be a bruise," I shrugged and relaxed. He stroked my hair gently. As the night went on, my nose started swelling, but at least it wasn't broken.

When we were going to the bedroom, I caught my reflection in a window.

"Crap," I muttered, feeling my nose. It had swollen right up, and there was a bruise, "Well, this is a problem,"

"No it's not," Edward said, pulling my hand away from my face, "I still think you're beautiful,"

I smiled at him and gave him a hug. He kissed the top of my head. We were the last to the bedroom, but the lights were still on. I smiled at everyone as we walked past. When I got to my bed, the lights went out. Edward undid my suit and tucked me in tightly.

"I love you," he whispered quietly. I was shocked, I hadn't expected that. But the more I thought about it, the more I was sure.

"I love you too," I whispered back. It was weird to think we'd only been going out for one or two months, and we had found our soul-mate. He hugged me close, kissed me on the lips, and went into his bed.

"What's wrong with my bed?" I said quietly.

"They'll be watching," he said, but he came over and kissed me again. I fell asleep happy that night.

When I woke up, the swelling had calmed down. It was almost back to normal size, but it still hurt. The bruising was already healing.

At breakfast, Charlie apologised. I nodded my head, but Edward glared at him.

When we were digging today, I joined in the conversation. I hadn't ever really done this, but it passed the time.

When I was finished, I spat in my hole and walked past Edward's. He grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, please," he asked. I sighed and went to lie next to his hole. I undid my suit, and his eyes almost popped out of his head. When my suit was off, I lay on the ground and closed my eyes.

"Wake me when we're going, or the water truck's coming,"

"Um... ok," Edward said, "Get back to your digging!" he yelled. I smirked at him and he tickled my ribs. I giggled and swatted his hands away.

"Get back to your digging!" I said. I heard a few people laugh, including Edward. My body absorbed the heat, and I drifted off easily.

"Wakey wakey," someone whispered. I felt my sides being tickled through material. I pushed myself up from the ground and brushed my bum, which was fully clothed.

"Did you put my suit back on?" I asked when we were away from the guys.

"I thought you might burn," he said innocently. I sighed and leant against him. I wasn't tired, but he had big dark circles under his eyes.

"Whatever," I said, "And for future reference, I don't burn,"

"There's a first time for everything," he said, kissing me, "And I don't want other men to ogle my girl,"

"Were you jealous?"

"Me? Why would I need to be? They were the jealous ones, because all of this," He gestured to me, "Is mine,"

"Actually," I corrected, "It's mine,"

"Well," he said, smiling, "I have access to it,"

I laughed and looked back. Some of them were staring at me. I waved and they waved back.

"How long did I sleep?"

"About an hour, you were dead to the world," he smiled. I grinned back. When we got to the wreck room, I made him go to sleep.

"You're tired," I said when he protested. He shrugged, and lay down on the sofa. When I heard him snoring, I went for my shower. It seemed almost empty without Edward, but I managed to get through it. When I got t the wreck room, it was still empty except for Edward sleeping peacefully in the corner. I caught sight of myself in the vending machines glass cover. The swelling had gone right down.

I sat by Edward's head and waited. I knew it wouldn't be long until everyone came in. I was considering taking his to the bedroom when Jasper and Emmet dropped into the chairs across from me. Emmet grinned and picked up a biro.

"Don't even think about it," I whispered. He frowned, and put the biro down.

"You're no fun, Bella!" He shouted. I glared at him and shrugged. Then I felt fingers playing with my hair.

"I can assure you she is a lot of fun," A voice said. I smiled and turned around. Edward was still lying down, but he was awake now. I kissed him. He cupped my face in his hands and sat up. I sat beside him and put my forehead on his. I stared into his beautiful green eyes while he stared into my boring brown ones for god knows how long.

Eventually, Emmet said, "Alright lovebirds! Give it a rest!" something hit my face and I pulled away, finding the biro on my lap. I looked up to see the whole of camp D, and most of the other camps, in the wreck room. I picked up the biro and chucked it back. It hit him right in the chest, making a black mark on his orange suit. Edward laughed and Emmet narrowed his eyes. Soon, everyone was chucking pens at each other, or drawing on people. I got Edward on the forehead, but he got me on the cheek. I squealed and through the pen at his head. He laughed and picked me up, upside down.

"Put me down! Put me down! Now!" All the other tents were laughing as I was carried out of the door and towards the showers, "Please put me down Edward," I said quietly. He shook his head, and continued to the showers, "Help!" I shouted. Edward clamped a hand over my mouth and I bit him. I thought I heard him chuckle, but I couldn't be sure. The wreck room door opened and Emmet and Jasper came out, "Guys! Help!" I called. They looked at each other, shrugged and jogged up to me. They grabbed onto my hands and pulled.

"Whoa!" Edward said, "What are you doing?"

"Giving your girl anything she wants," Emmet laughed. Edward may have been strong, but he was no match for both of them. When I'd picked myself up, I took Edward's hand and turned to Jasper and Emmet.

"Thank you," I said. Then I turned and walked towards the showers. I could hear Edward grumbling about pointlessness, and Emmet and Jasper laughing.

After our shower, making sure we had all the pen of, and our love making, we went to the bedroom. My nose was totally back to normal, and the bruise gone. When Edward asked me how this was possible, I told him I was a fast healer. I was, always had been. A bruise was nothing.

Nothing happened that night, except Edward slept in his own bed, because they were watching again, but we kissed constantly before the light went off. I don't think I'd ever been happier in my entire life. I felt complete.


End file.
